Princess of Knights
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Reincarnation is a strange thing more so when one only has the muscle memories of their past life. Fem Harry is the Reincarnation of Arturia Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I've come up with and well we'll see how things go as lately I've been having ALOT of ideas for new stories it's also a Fem Harry fic.**

 **Also I do not own either series because if I did Harry and Hermonie would've gotten together not harry and the MINOR and barely mentioned wall flower char that is Ginny in the Cannon HP series**

 **{Story Start}**

Lily Potter nee Evans stared as her new born daughter's blonde locks of hair and couldn't help be snicker at the noise her husband James Potter made.

"How does our daughter have blonde hair? I mean I could understand Red or my own almost black brown colouring but not blonde" James says staring at his daughters blonde hair.

"She looks like my grandmother James as she had the same golden blonde hair colour and it's only been my mother along with me and Petunia that doesn't have the hair colouring" Lily says softly as hummed to herself though she did find it strange that her daughter didn't have the normal baby blue eyes but instead she had bright emerald green eyes that seem to hold a glow to them.

"Arturia" Lily says softly breaking James out of his thoughts.

"Come again Lily-flower I didn't hear you" James says as Lily looks up at him from her bed and smiles brightly.

"Arturia Morgana Potter, That is what our daughters name shall be" Lily says before giving James a glare when he opened his mouth that made him shut it with audible click as he did NOT want to be sleeping on the couch.

"How did you come up with that name?" James asks nervously as he did not want to set his wife off.

"Arturia was my grandmothers name and she was given a feminine version of King Arthurs name, and Morgana because I believe she'll be a powerful witch when she get's older" Lily says getting a nod from James as he couldn't fault his wife's reasons.

 **{July 31st 1986}**

Arturia was running not from bullies like one would think but from ghouls, her aunt and uncle had already been killed and turned into the soulless monsters something that had saddened her as while her aunt and uncle didn't outright love her then didn't hate her either the fact that she had been skipped ahead to 4th grade actually brought her aunt pride towards her, her uncle not so much.

"No,no,no,no,no" Arturia says frantically as she looks at the dead end alley she had accidentally run down instead of the one she meant in order to escape.

Arturia turned around to run to the proper alley only to freeze at the sight of the ghoul that had chased her.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Arturia yells at the top of her lungs as the ghoul ran at her.

 **Within the sleeping and hidden castle of Camelot a broken sword glows before reforming and then vanishing.**

A bright light appeared in front of Arturia the light itself turned the attacking ghoul into dust as a beautiful sword appeared before it dropped to the ground the blade planting into the stone of the sidewalk, Arturia grabbed the blade and pulled it free her thoughts focused only of survival to the point she wasn't going to question a sword appearing in front of her.

 _'Survive now think about magically appearing swords later'_ Arturia thinks to herself as she runs cutting down any ghoul that got in her way, her body moving on memories not her own and as she neared the edge of little whining she was thrown back as the dead apostle and master of the ghouls that attacked appeared in front of her.

"Well, well a little magus living in such a place...how interesting I may just keep you for a pet until you're older" the Dead Apostle says as he walks towards Arturia who was still clutching the handle of her sword that was slowly beginning to absorb Arturia's magic as she slowly got up and glared at the dead apostle.

"I will not be your pet MONSTER!" Arturia says as she takes a stance causing the dead apostle to look at the young girl curiously.

' _Sword of Selection, grant me power! Cleave the wicked!'_ runs through Arturia's mind as she thrusts her sword at the dead apostle while shouting "CALIBURN!" causing a beam of holy fire to be launched almost at point blank range turning the dead apostle to ashes all the while letting out enough magical energy to be detected by the magi in clock tower and the magical monitoring system in the British MoM that monitors the magic of witches and wizards to crash, and it was a very tired and sleepy Arturia that a curious wizard marshal and master of the 2nd true magic by the name of Zelretch .

"Interesting I may have just found my new entertainment" Zeletch says as he scoops the young girl up along with the sword causing him to laugh at seeing the girl having the real Caliburn and apparently also using it.

"A new King of Knights eh? no, no a Princess and future Queen of Knights" Zelretch says with a wide grin as he vanishes with the girl and her sword in a mote of lights as he had a certain Lady of the Lake to visit to get the kid a proper parental figure as he wasn't fit to be a parent a grandparent sure he already had 2 grand-daughters but a parent nope to much reasonability, plus the girl needed to be trained and who knows maybe the girl will be gifted with the true Excalibur.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2 for you my lovely readers :)**

 **Also please note I will be taking some creative liberty to explain the differences between magical circuit {Magi} and magic core {Witches and Wizards} users**

 **{Line Break}**

Nimue the Lady of the Lake stared at Zelretch then the child in his arms who was holding a magically reformed Caliburn in her grip as she slept.

"Just what in the name of everything holy did you do you trolling bloodsucker?" Nimue says not even bothering to use her more polite and noble way of speaking as she had yet to forgive Zelretch for the last time he got bored and picked her for his target of entertainment.

"Why Nimue that's not very nice thing to say to an old friend" Zelretch says in a mock hurt tone of voice only to get a flat stare in return.

"Ruin my fun why don't you" Zelretch says with a put out sigh before he grins widely at Nimue.

"I'll make you a deal I won't bother you or any other version of you while this young girl is alive if you raise her as it's pretty clear that Caliburn has chosen her as the next 'king' of Britain" Zeretch says as he lays the young girl down on the ground near Nimue.

Nimue stared at Zelretch before she began casting medical spells and magecraft on the girl before hissing as she takes the child into her arms before saying "Stay here Apostle I have a abomination to purge from this girl before it can take ahold" before she and the girl vanishes into the lake though Zelretch did hear the Lady of the Lake mutter about soul shards and purging the filth to do such a thing as splitting their soul.

It's would be 2 days later that Nimue would appear to the bored of waiting Zelretch who upon seeing her started smiling.

"I'll raise the child of Gaea as Gaea has asked me to do so when I purged the abomination that had attempted to anchor itself on the child's soul and magic" Nimue says getting a blink from Zelretch.

"Child of Gaia?" Zelretch asks not understanding what Nimue meant.

"Gaea not Gaia, for Gaea is the mother Earth while Gaia is more equal to a type that tries to keep the unnatural from the planet and it is Gaia that corrodes Magi magecraft as it's see's Magi as unnatural but protected by the spirit of humanity, While the magic of the child's people who are children of Gaea are seen as natural and so their magic is preserved and even strengthened, it is why Magi feel pain when they first unlock their magic while the children of Gaea are born with their magic unlocked" Nimue says though from what she understood the past thousand or so years Gaea and Gaia have been mistaken for the same being, heck that Magi think that the Age of Gods is over since the Gods have all but retreated to their own realms and rarely interact with the humans anymore like they did thousands of years before.

"Well then..." Zelretch stutters out in surprise having been caught off guard that that this world was different from the ones that normally have Magi in it.

"I guess I'll say have fun raising her and that I will be popping in every now and then to see how she is as now I'm a lot more curious about her now outside of the fact that she somehow reformed Caliburn" Zelretch says before he vanishes via Kaleidoscope as he had ALOT of thinking and research to do, oh well at least he isn't bored anymore.

 **{Line Break}**

 **So I decided that i'll have the witches and wizards be children of Gaea who are humans that 'naturally' have magic and Magi who 'unnaturally' have magic with Magical Circuits being more along the lines of 'Squibs' who have found a way to do magic without Gaea's blessing and their knowledge of the Wizarding World erased and thus forgetting their true origins and the reason why Aoko {If I remember correctly} who only has 'one magic circuit' was powerful enough to become a 'true magician' as Aoko actually has a magical core but the 'bounded fields' prevented her from showing up on any magical school roster.**

 **P.S. Sorry for the shorter then normal chapter but I just wanted the meeting out of the way.**


	3. Chapter 3 Partial Christmas chapter

**I got a note to make before starting the chapter and it's due to a review I got asking about Zelretch, Now as I understand it Zelretch since his battle with bloodmoon has basically become one with all his alternates and basically un-killable unless you kill each and every single version of him in the multiverse, Meaning that he gets bored easily because he's literally done everything he can think of without trolling or messing with timelines to see what happens, I've also had someone PM me about how I've set the magic up and I'm just gonna clear it up and state that MODERN magi are 95-99% squibs/mundane who have discovered magecraft/magic circuits as the old true magecraft of the 'age of gods' is a dying/dead art so I hope that clears up anyone questions on** **Nimue's** **explanation between the two magic systems** **.**

 **{August,24th,1988}**

Arturia dodged to the leftas she raised her practice sword up to block the stick from Merlin her mentor for both wizarding magic and magi magecraft along with being her trainer in her swordswomen training.

"That's enough for today Arturia, Rest and relax as we'll go over wand magic theory after supper*" Merlin says with a gentle tone as the young girl in front of him relaxes before leaving so she can remove her armour**.

"She is doing well" Nimue says as she walks up next to Merlin who nods.

"She is and she's advancing faster then we thought she would" Merlin says with a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"Yes the Fae courts have decided that she'll have her own blade forged instead of being given Excalibur for her to build up her own legend instead of being in the shadow of her ancestor Arturia" Nimue says with a small smile as she and the Fae were waiting for Arturia to age before giving her the blade beign forged for her use along with Fae made armour as it was near time for the Pendragon line and Camelot to return and with them magic to the public instead of magical knowledge being horded or hidden as it was right now.

 **{December,24th,1988}**

Nimue watched as Arturia went about using her magic to create Christmas decorations with a soft smile as while she didn't really care for the Christian holiday she did enjoy the meaning behind it.

"Don't go overboard Arturia as we don't want you exhausting yourself from using to much of your mana" Nimue says causing Arturia to blink and look sheepish.

"Sorry Nimue I'm just excited" Arturia says while smiling brightly at the fae who she saw as a elder sibling/motherly figure.

"I understand Arturia but do remember to pace yourself as we don't want you to exhausted to celebrate like last year" Nimue says as Arturia blushes at the reminder of her sleeping off her magical exhaustion though Christmas eve and day.

"So when will Merlin and Zelretch be shoing up?" Arturia asks as she tries to steer the conversation away from last years embarrassing memory.

"Merlin will be arriving later this evening and the troll will be here tomorrow to give you his gift" Nimue says with a slight shiver as she had to stop Zelretch multiple times from turning Arturia into a Magical Girl with one of his awful perverted Kaleidosticks.

Arturia smiles brightly at Nimue before hugging the Fae and then heading into the kitchen of the small log cabin that she lived in that also had a small hotspring bath house that Merlin had made for her last year for her birthday so she could have a warm place to bath during the winter or to relax her muscles after training.

 **{December, 25th, 1988}**

Zelretch looked at Arturia as she opened the gifts she was giving, From Nimue Arturia got new dresses that wouldn't look out of place for a noble from the time of Camelot, From Merlin Arturia got a staff for her next level of magic training along with some rare tomes on enchanting, And finally from himself Arturia got some books on magecraft along with a viewing orb he made using the 2nd true magic so that she could look into and watch other worlds, And all of this was done before they sat down for a large feast of a dinner now if only he could find a way to introduce Arturia to his other two grand-daughters then he could enjoy the chaos that it would cause.

 **{Line Break}**

 ***Some places call it Dinner but where I live it's Supper**

 ****Imagine Saber Lily's armour but with Saber's colouring**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so i'm doing a bit of a time skip here from 1988 of last chapter to 1994 in his chapter meaning Twi-Wizard Tournament but also 4th Holy Grail War but mind you I will not go into depth with the grail war, and what I do go into *smirks* you'll have to wait and see~**

 **{Line Break}**

Arturia Potter-Pendragon hummed as she fixed her clothes which was ironically a white version of Saber's civilian clothes not that she knew that as her own civilian clothes was given to her by Zelretch as a early birthday gift along with a suggestion that she travel to Fuyuki, Japan to see an 'interesting' show.

Arturia blinked as she finished packing her civilian clothes each set having runes sewed onto them to switch her civilian clothes with her armour and swords and vise-versa runes sews and engraved on her armour to switch both the armour and her swords to her civilian clothes, On her 13th birthday the year before Nimue gave Arturia the blade that the Fae had forged for her.

The blade forged for her really was a more advanced version of Caliburn that they called Excaliburn* it had many of the same abilities as Caliburn and Excalibur but it also had the ability to purge evil souls and extremely evil curses from objects or people while leaving the untainted person or object behind.

"You ready to head to Fuyuki Arturia?" Merlin asks as her knocks softly on Arturia's door.

"I just finished packing Merlin" Arturia says as she lefts her bag filled with clothes up with a slight huff before opening the door and stepping out next to Merlin.

"I'm going to miss this place" Arturia says softly as she looks at her home with sadness as she would be leaving her mother figure Nimue for who knows ho long, First she was going to see the 'interesting' show Zelretch told her about and then she had to not only take over the British magicals but she had to figure out how to merge both magical sides of her kingdom/queendom as she really couldn't take over the non-magical side of her lands as that would expose magic to the whole world and she really didn't want to do that, Not with the religious fanatics in the world more then willing to start up the witch hunts again.

"True but I'm wondering why Zelretch had that amused glint in his eyes when he suggested you go to Fuyuki for" Merlin says as he runs a hand over his goat-tee due to having kept up with the trends of the non-magicals to better blend in with them.

Arturia just gave the ancient warlock as deadpan stare while stating "When doesn't he have a amused glint in his eyes about something?" as it was true Zelretch actually did have an amused glint in his eyes when ever he came around more so when he stated he'll be taking Arturia for a trip through the multiverse once she turns 16 for the girl to have a vacation before she starts taking control of the magicals of Britain back from the incompetent and corrupt Ministry of Magic, and the immoral Clock Tower.

{Fuyuki, Japan, 1994}

Arturia sighed as she looked at the stars she had arrived earlier that day with Merlin and right now they was on a building looking towards the water where they could feel a build up of Prana before blinking as a monster rose out of the water and facepalmed.

"Who's the idiot trying to expose magic to non-magicals? and is that a honest to god Cthulhu Mythos monster?" Arturia says with a slight twitch as she prepared to summon her armour only for Merlin to put a hand on her shoulder and shake his head.

"There are others who seem to be engaging that creature in battle, one of whom feels like you namesake" Merlin says as his eyes narrow as he focuses on the battle, "It would seem that that 'interesting' show Zelretch tolds you to watch would be the Holy Grail War the Magi have come up with to try and get to the Akasha records and/or the Root of all things" Merlin says though his distaste was clear when he said holy Grail War, And Arturia felt the same as she didn't like the fact that the Magi would do something to callused as summon spirits from their resting place in the afterlife or for heroes their place in the throne of heroes just to fight and kill each other for the Magi's vain attempt to get to something that Mortals should NEVER have access to let alone fight over as the Root of all things and the Akasha Records were meant only for the creator him/herself.

"I see so the King of Knights my namesake is down there?" Arturia asks and as if to prove so the blade/beam of light caused by Excalibur when it's being charged up could be seen before it was unleashed against the beast and destroyed it, Before Arturia smirked at Merlin before she started running and jumped to the closest roof as she headed towards where the battle had taken place Merlin only sighed before he took after her all the while muttering "I'm getting to old for this stuff".

{Fuyuki Waterfront, japan}

Rider, Lancer, Archer and Saber along with their masters relaxed if only slightly for most as Caster was Destroyed before they all turned around when clapping could be herd only for them to freeze at seeing a copy of Saber in a white suit clapping while a male seemed to be resigned about something as the saber look alike approached them or more specific Saber.

"So that's the legendary power of my ancestor and namesake" the Saber copy says causing the magi to look at the girl in confusion.

"Yes Arturia it is and I told you to watch only" the male says getting the girl Arturia to pout.

"But I wanted to meet my namesake Merlin" Arturia says getting a reaction or of Saber as she looks at her old friend and advisor/friend.

"Well isn't this interesting" Archer says as he looks at the white clad girl that looked like a younger mirror image of Saber with a smirk on his face as he looked at a new possible bride in the form of Saber's descendant.

The reaction from Arturia at feeling and then seeing Archer's looking at her like a piece of meat was her summoning Caliburn to her hand as it gained a faint glow.

"Interesting" Archer says while Saber looks at Caliburn in shock as she knew that Caliburn had been broken when she laid the pieces to rest in Camelot before she gained Excalibur from Nimue and the fae after Caliburn broke.

"y..you reformed Caliburn?" Saber says/asks Arturia who nods.

"My magic called out to and reformed it when a Dead Apostle attacked where I lived with my aunt and uncle after my parents were killed" Arturia says as Archer kept her smirk on his face truly enjoying the backbone being shown by Sabers descendant.

"I'll be watching you young princess so you better not disappoint me" Archer says before leaving causing Saber, her master and the whitehaired woman to notice both Lancer and Rider had left during the little chat between Saber, Arturia and Archer.

"What a jerk" Arturia says as Merlin merely sighs before walking over to Saber and giving her a hug at seeing her after so long before Saber started to ask Merlin about her descendant along with catching up with her friend while Arturia had to put up with the white haired woman's questions.

 **{Line Break}**

 *** I used the name from the fic Golden Queen when it came to the swords name as I thought it would fit plus like the writer of the Golden Queen I want Arturia's legend to not be shadowed by her namesake's legend by having her use the physical Excalibur.**

 **Now then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm also wondering would you all like me to make a short side fic or one shot with Gilgamesh claiming Arturia Potter-Pendragon as his Queen?**


End file.
